Angels and Demons
by DANTE THE DEMON PRINCE
Summary: The ghost portal was just a stepping stone to what the afterlife held, but what happens when a demon attacks him? And what's worse is that it's a demon prince! Summary stinks. T for safety, rating might go up for future chapters.


**Yes! The first chapter is finally up! ** **Enjoy and I will accept any and all reviews. And sorry if the grammar or spelling is messed up.**

**Let me think what am I forgetting? Oh yeah! He doesn't own Danny Phantom got it!**

**(Line break)**

Angels and Demons.

Chapter 1: a strange surprise.

"Get back here whelp!" Yelled the Ghost-Zones self-proclaimed greatest hunter, Skulker. "Why, so you can mount my head on your wall?" Said the world renowned superhero Danny Phantom. "No so I can use your pelt as a throw rug!" Skulker said as he fired 6 missiles at Danny. Danny blocked them with an ecto-shield and said "You see this is why I run from you. You say you want to mount my head on your wall, or you want my pelt for a rug, or something and people don't like that." Danny punched Skulker in the face and Skulker flew 3 feet away before regaining his balance.

Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos and sucked Skulker into it. "And so you will never catch me." Danny said with a snicker. "Great job Danny." Said Sam. "Yeah well Skulker is always using the same old things so it's pretty easy to beat him." Danny said as a white ring appeared around his waist. The ring was separated into two and went up and down his body changing him from his white hair to jet-black, his neon green eyes to blue and his black and white jump suit to a t-shirt and jeans with red sneakers. "So what time did you say the movie started?" Danny asked Sam. "8:00, its 6:30 now so we have enough time to get some dinner." Said Sam.

"Cool because I'm starving." As Danny said this his stomach emitted a growl. Both of them laughed a little at that. Sam grabbed Danny's wrist and said "come on Ghost Boy." And started running. They both ran to the Olive Garden Downtown. "Table for two, please." Danny said as they entered the restaurant. The waiter took them to their booth next to a window.

Another waiter came 5 minutes later. "Hi my name is Mary, so you want anything to drink?" said Mary. "Yes I want a Sprite with no ice." Said Danny. "And I'll have an orange juice." Said Sam. "O.K. I'll be right back." Said Mary. There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes before Danny broke the silence by trying to make conversation.

"So anything new with you and your parents?" said Danny. "Not really, same old- same old. Mom telling me to where something pink, me telling her not even if I'm dead, dad trying to calm us down. And in the end I storm off to my room before I'm alerted of another ghost attack." Said Sam waving her hands around for emphasis. "Yeah sorry if it feels like I'm forcing you into this, you know you could stop anytime right?" said Danny. Sam gave Danny a soft smile and said "No way Danny I'm with you on this besides you can't do this without me." Just then Mary came back with their drinks. "So is the lovely couple ready to order?" said Mary.

"We're not. I mean she's not." Danny said stumbling over his words. "We're just friends." Said Sam. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-"Mary started before Sam cut her off. "It's o.k. we get it all the time." Danny ordered the pasta and Sam ordered the veggie burger. Danny looked out the window to see people going about their daily lives.

He saw some people on their phones others walking to the different shops that were along the downtown strip. He then looked up at the sky and grimaced. "Danny are you O.K.?" Sam asked. "No nothing is wrong." Danny said thinking, "Good thing I brought the umbrella." After they ate and Danny paid they went outside where Danny pulled out his Fenton-umbrella. Sam wrapped her arm I his and put her head on his shoulder.

Danny blushed a deep shade of red, as they walked towards the park. "Sam." Danny said. "Hm?" answered Sam. "Come on Fenton! You can do this! You've known each other your whole lives; just tell her how you feel about her!" Danny told himself. "I...Uh...I was just wondering… um…" Danny stammered. "Wondering what?" Said Sam.

"BEWARE, for I am the Box Ghost!" yelled The Box Ghost. "GRR, WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?" Danny yelled irritated. "Beware young Halfa for I have mastered the ability to control bubble wrap!" said the Box Ghost as he laughed evilly for a couple of seconds. "And that is supposed to scare me how exactly?" Danny said as he moved away from Sam a little so she wouldn't get hurt if the ghost tried to attack him. "By…uh… I don't know, JUST FEAR ME." Box Ghost said as he threw some glowing bubble wrap at Danny. Danny transformed and flew away from the spot only to realize that the plastic covering changed its direction before touching the ground.

"How do you like that Halfa? My bubble wrap won't stop until it captures something!" the Box Ghost said and laughed maniacally. "So it won't stop until it catches something, huh?" Danny said as an idea hit him. Danny flew around the park a few times and flew towards the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost watched as Danny flew around him with the bubble wrap following him the entire time. The Box Ghost realized what was happening a moment too late, the bubble wrap wrapped him in a giant ball from head to toe. Danny laughed saying, "well that ends the terror that is the Box Ghost."

Sam handed Danny the Fenton-thermos and said in mock fear, "I'm so terrified! Don't throw boxes at me!" Danny sucked the giant ball in the thermos and clamped the lid shut. "Now, what was I saying?" Danny asked as he landed in front of Sam transforming back to his human self. "You said you were wondering about something." She answered. "Oh. I was wondering-" Danny started but was cut off when the ground opened up creating a crater 5 yards long. Before they fell Danny changed back into Phantom and picked up Sam before flying to a safe distance.

"What was that a sink hole?" Sam asked holding onto Danny. "No a sink hole didn't do this. Look inside the crater." Danny said. Sam looked in and saw a bright light headed for them. Good thing Danny was smart enough to get out of the way when the light shot into the sky, too bad the force of the shock wave knocked them down. Danny positioned himself so Sam landed on him as they hit the ground. "Ugh, Sam are you alright?" Danny said. "Yeah, I'm O.K." she said as she got off of him. Danny got up and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Danny what's that?" Sam said worriedly while pointing to a shadowed figure with what seemed to be glowing red eyes in the beam of light.

**(Line break) **

**Me: well I hoped you like it, especially the box ghost fight. I thought he should a chance to give Danny some trouble, some not a lot just some. If you noticed that my user name is in all caps I just have this to say-.**

**Dante: before you say anything else I have a complaint!**

**Me: (sighs in irritation) what may I ask is the problem?**

**Dante: you didn't put me in! How will the world know of the Demon Prince's awesome might and powers if I don't appear!? **

**Me: look! I named the account after you like you wanted and I let you give the disclaimer, so be quiet and sit down while I'm talking! O.C. my butt, you're more of an unwelcome annoyance.**

**Dante: that hurts me. It really hurts me that you would think that. (Laughs)**

**Me: (face palms) oh would you look at that we're all out of time. Have a nice….whatever time it is your reading this, and I will update when I can.**


End file.
